


Can we mend each other's broken heart?

by collecting__stardust



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: I'M SO DEAD, M/M, actually idk why i even decide to post this, and please ignore my terrible english, but it won't be that angsty since my poor heart cant handle it, damn i dont even study for the test this tuesday, god i dont think anyone will read this but oh well, i put dowoon with junhyeok because i don't want him to be lonely, if you do read this thank you, may be slowburn idk, might be angsty, the other two pairing will be minor but play quite an important role, the summary too, the title is so damn stupid, the world needs more jaepil fics seriously, this story is focus on jaepil, updates will be very slow since i'm studying in a boarding school and actually need to study for sat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collecting__stardust/pseuds/collecting__stardust
Summary: Wonpil has trust issues after a toxic relationship and Jaehyung is afraid to fall in love after witnessing his parents' fall out which lead to their divorce. The universe fated them to be each other's cure but are they brave enough to get over their past?





	1. W : 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wrote at 4.15 a.m. instead of sleeping so please excuse me. I don't think anyone will read this and I know it is awful but if you still do read this, thank you and I hope you excuse my terrible language and mistake. Lastly, stan day6!

They said that scars will heal over time but there are just some scars that will never stop bleeding no matter how many times you replace the bandage over it. That scar affects your view on certain aspect and for Wonpil, that scar causes him to stop himself from falling for somebody.

He was in a relationship before and they complimented each other so well like they are the missing pieces of puzzle in each other’s life. He feels like he is in the 7th heaven whenever they are together and waking up to a brand new day excites him at the thought of spending time together with his beloved partner.

But nothing is perfect in this world and he should have suspected something when everything went too well. It was not noticeable at first but gradually over time, he realised that his freedom is being robbed from him. He had fallen for his possessiveness in the beginning of their relationship as he cherished the idea of someone only looking his way and be loyal to him. But then, that possessiveness had been the one to blame for their fall out.

He could not talk to anyone else even by phone calls. It was more often than not that he witnessed his phone being checked through like he was expected to be having some serious affair going behind. It was no way he was the one being unfaithful and his past relationships had ended with him being cheated upon to. But his reasoning was said to be excuses and the bickering deepen the pain in his chest at being shouted to by the person he treasured the most.

It was painful to stay but he still loved him. It was harder when the other would go to him and apologized in the end. Even when his body started to being covered with bruises and scars, he pushed the thought of going out of the door and never came back when he remembered how he had said he loved him. Despite everything, there was still love for the other in his heart that prevented him from ending it.

It was love that caused him to act like a fool. He was too blinded by love that he went through it, praying every day that they would be like before again.  
But he was no saint. His patience ran thin and so did his love. He realised that the relationship he was in was pure toxic and he was a fool for defending a person who did not really loved him in the end. Seeing how the light in his eyes disappeared through his reflection and how his cheeks had sunken throughout the years he spent with him made him realised that this was not what he had wished for.

His prayer remained unanswered until the day he broke it off and he was only left with a broken heart and a bleeding scar.  
Three years had since passed but Wonpil is going nowhere with healing. He locks his heart from falling in love again and refuses all offers to create a new page of relationship with someone new. Younghyun once tells him that whenever he is ready, he shall give someone a chance. After all, he cannot let himself dwell on the past.

Younghyun is right, sure, but Wonpil just cannot bring himself. When he was cheated to before, it was painful but he never really put much thought in that relationship. It is lacking but Wonpil puts with it until the end but his latest relationship is something that he expects will last a lifetime. They are capable and he feels like he finally meets someone that truly understands and accepts him for who he really is. Maybe the high expectation he had put is the reason behind his crumbling trust.

Most of the scars and bruises on his body had long disappeared but he remembers it all like it is just yesterday. He stops trusting people and builds a tall wall that prevents anyone to reach him. It sounds pathetic but he knows that he will not survive if he goes through heartbreak again.

He settles with kissing strangers at the dance floor when the loneliness is too much to bear. It means nothing and he is always the one to leave first in the morning. Sometimes he does not even know the name of his partner that accompanies through one of his lonely nights but it does not matter since they only cross path that one fateful night.

But sometimes, he envies the people who has someone to go home to, someone they can lean on and be with when they are going through hardships in life. He longs for someone that brightens up his day and makes every day worth it.

Watching Sungjin and Younghyun’s relationship blossoms makes him realise the beauty of love. Sungjin hates skinship to the core and always push him away whenever he tries to cling on him but he lets Younghyun holds his hand in public even when he is shy about it. He also smiles more whenever his lover texts or calls him and that smile usually remains on his face all day. Younghyun also seems happier now than he used to and Wonpil already forgets how hollow his eyes used to be.

They are not perfect: the permanent scars on Younghyun’s wrist are still there and Sungjin is still haunted by nightmares sometimes but they are strong. They do fight but they reconcile quickly. They accept each other’s flaws and are each other’s source of energy.

Seeing them makes Wonpil wonders if he is like that too before. When those thoughts cloud up his mind, he grieves over the person he used to be more than their broken relationship. He does not only lose his trust for other but he has also loses a part of himself on the battleground.


	2. J : 1

Jaehyung has never been in a relationship in his 26 years of life. He cannot relate to people who stay up late at night just to talk to their lover on phone and people who wake up earlier just because they are excited for their date with the love of their life.

Most of his friend in high school tells him stories of how their first kiss are with the person they love. Some tells him how that kiss escalated to a blooming relationship with various beginning and ending. He has no story to offer because his first kiss was at a party and he cannot even remember whose lips he has crashed to on that night. The details matter less to him and the most he had was one night of sleeping together with the person he will never meet again.

He is called a fuckboy by his friends since he rejects all love letters he received and never bothers to even spare a glance at them. Being part of the school band causes him to be popular but unlike his band mates, he never gets involved in dating scandals. Even the moment he leaves high school and enters university and the world of working adult, he never meets anyone.

Some called him aromantic but though he will never admit it out loud, it actually is not true.

He is actually philophobic which is the main reason why he keeps his crush to himself and turns down all confession he receives. The reason behind his philophobia is all because of his past which he blames at for his flaw.

Even since a child, he witnessed his parents fight all day. His mother cries and his father shouts causes him to flinch even when he is all grown up. He was only five when his parents divorce and he is separated from his sister and begins living with his father.

From the first day he starts to live without his mother, he knows that his father does not favour him. His scowl is easy to brush off at the beginning but the hatred words soon begin to get too much. His father always brings his new lover back home and Jaehyung will be ordered to stay at his room without a sound. He wants to leave but he is just a child and he has no contact with his mother.

When he is seven, his father finally announces that they are going for a family trip and he shall pack up his things. He knows that something is wrong since his father is unusually kind to him for the past week. But since this moment is rare, he savours the moment and for the first time in years, he feels loved by his father.

They go to the airport and his father tells him that he need to the toilet and asks him to watch the luggage. He obeys and continues to watch around, fascinated by the view of the grand airport. But time flies and his father is nowhere to be seen.

He sits alone in that bench with the luggage beside him for hours until a security guard approaches him. He does not need to be told that he is abandoned by his own biological father – the sympathy in the guard’s eyes gives it away.

He is taken to an orphanage since his father cannot be traced and after two years being the weird child in the orphanage, a family adopts him. He thinks that he finally can relate to what the other students in school say about home being the place they can escape to when in distress.

His family turns out to be kind and loving. His parents care about him like he is their real child and everything is good. That is, if he can escape the wrath of the family’s biological son who looks at him like a home destroyer.

To this date, Jaehyung never knows the reason behind his adoption but it seems like the parents did not really think this through with the son. And so, Jaehyung ends up bearing dirty gaze and nasty words thrown his way when the parents are out for work, which is more often than not since they are busy lawyers.

He does not know why the other despises him so much but he somehow thinks that he deserves it. Sometimes he does think that the parents care about him a bit more than their own child perhaps to make sure that he does not hate them for taking him away from the orphanage. That may also be because their son is too spoiled by their wealth that his attitude really tests their patience.

Despite being older by a year, Jaehyung puts up with the younger’s wrath for years. He knows that he does not deserve to be there anyways; they are not even blood related. There are times when he almost loses his temper but the words ‘you are just adopted’ cause him to drop the hand that is ready to give away a slap. As much as it hurts, there is still truth in that words and this wealth he is offered is never really his to begin with.

As he grows up, the truth that they are not related becomes clearer. He is struggling with studies while his ‘younger brother’ excels in his studies. He has a bright future just like his parents while Jaehyung only able to shine in sports.

He is more to the art type which also makes him the odd one in the family. His parents support him, of course, but he knows that they do not really favour his choice of field. When he enters high school, he begins to stay out late despite knowing that he has a family that he can return to who will be waiting for him with hot meals.

Despite their cares and love, Jaehyung feels cold and alone in that big house.

The moment he turns eighteen, he proposes his desire of wanting to live on his own. ‘I want to be independent’ is his excuse when asked the reason why. It is not the truth since he has grown to love the couple who has taken him in and shows him how does it feels to have a family.

His wish is granted and on his last night in that house, he is thrown an envelope of money by the son of the couple. ‘Think of it as thanks for leaving,’ is what he had said before leaving the room with a big smile. They never really get along even after years and it actually sadden him because they are just a little bit more than strangers.

He does not take the money not because of his pride. It is more because he knows that he does not deserve anything more from this family that has help to raise him up. He only calls two times after that and over time, they simply drifted apart and Jaehyung realises that he is really just a stranger in the end from how easy for them to lost contact.

He only meets his biological mother and sister when he is twenty after searching for them for years. He wants to meet his real family members and maybe try to put up for the years they did not spend together.

They arrange to meet at a café near his mother’s place (she has moved to Incheon). He is happy to meet them but the smile they give him does not even reach their eyes. His mother looks better than he last saw her years back which show that she has live well all this time. His sister’s gaze is still piercing but it is sharper now, like she is judging him.  
It is awkward and Jaehyung decides to be the one who break the silence by asking them how they have been but his mother cuts him into it.

“It has been a long time since we met you, Jaehyung.” She frowns after saying his name, as if she is recalling a bad memory. “It is nice of you to try to make it up for the years we are separated but this will not work.

“You see, the moment you are given to your father’s care, you stop being my son. You are dead to me, Park Jaehyung.”

He stays in the café even when they left. All he wants is to get back to his small apartment but he just cannot hold back the tears that flow endlessly no matter how many times he wipes it with the back of his friend. He feels neglected more than the moment his father left him and his call abruptly ended by his mother. And so, he sits there in the café by the window, a cold untouched coffee on the table as he cries his sorrow away.

By now, he has gotten used to doing things alone. He learns how to keep things to himself and live in the loneliness. There are nights that he spends thinking what it will be like to trust someone enough to let them into his life. But he is afraid of getting hurt again, afraid that it will crumble like his parents’ relationship did.

But when he hears Dowoon’s soft giggles when he texts his boyfriend during their lunch break, he wonders how does it feels to allow himself to savour the moment of falling in love rather than ignoring it. Dowoon always rants and turns to him for advice about his crush-now-boyfriend (“in my defence, the person who is never in a relationship always gives the best advice!”). He looks happy and always does stupid things in front of his crush because he is too nervous.

Dowoon also calls him first when they are finally official after months of flirting and he never sounds as happy before. Love really changes somebody and he wonders how it will change him. Until the day he is brave enough to overcome his fears, he will continue to live in wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not really satisfied with this chapter since I write this without a concrete plan in mind but oh well.


End file.
